Circle of Thorns
by silvertipredeemer
Summary: Four animeloving teens are transported to the Sailor Moon universe. While there, they run afoul of demons, Senshi, and anyone else that doesn't like them. Self insertion. Rated M for saftey. Eventual multicrossover.


Matthew MacCormack- A fairly normal teen, he was pulled along with his best friends through a warp in the fabric of space/time. Due to being warped between dimensions, he has gained a fairly unique talent: he can fold space at a conscious and sub-conscious level. Basically resembling the Hidden Weapons technique of Ranma 1/2, it is never the less much more advanced than that. Due to matt's ability to fold space, he can store and utilize weapons far out sizing himself and can store a ridiculous amount of shit in his folded space constructs. These constructs do not deactivate when Matthew looses an article of clothing like his shirt or pants. He likes to store lots and lots of guns, anything from the smallest derringer pistol to the largest chain and mini-guns. He is literally stocked for anything to happen, including but not limited to: demonic invasions, alien contact, sailor senshi encounters, and helping the weak and easily oppressed. In addition to the huge amounts of weapons, he carries an equally large amount of explosives, including some low yield nuclear weapons, to, and I quote," Get rid of anything that just won't die when filled full of blessed anti-anything rounds." Aside of carrying the huge amounts of weapons and explosives, he carries more ammunition for his guns than the entirety of all military branches in the U.S and the special forces. And mind you, this is special ammunition, specifically made to kill demons and demon-like entities, along with anything else that may pose a hazard. Aside from all things that can and will go boom and will cause things to go boom, he carries about, oh, a few million in different currency for most countries, like the United States, Japan, and a few others. Getting off the topic of what the hell Matt carries in this space constructs, he is strong enough to shatter reinforced concrete with a punch, has the typical anime super-leap, allowing him to go roof-hopping, and is fairly competent in a hand to hand fight, often using the so called "dirty" tactics to win. Now it may seem that this character in invincible, it is sadly not so. He is still human, so he is very weak against anything of a mystical nature, like fireballs, death rays, and the typical sentai series magical girl attacks. Being human, he can be killed by having his head cut off, having being subjected to too great a battering, and being ripped apart all will destroy him. Now for what he looks like: he stands at 5'11", is American and thus whiter than a ghost, and likes to wear a combination of heavy black boots, a pair of well worn blue jeans, a nondescript red tee-shirt that says "I'm The Evil Twin", and a heavy black trenchcoat. The trenchcoat is bulletproof, as to give him some protection from hostile forces that he may encounter.

Jacob Allen- one of the friends that was pulled through along with Matt, instead of going directly to the Sailor Moon dimension, he was shunted through Alter space before landing where the Senshi are. Due to the unique properties of Alter space, well that and Jacob's own desires, something really weird happened. I don't exactly know how this came into being, but my best guess is that because of some deep -seated resentment, Jacob's whole body was changed into something not quite human. Resembling Larva from Vampire Princess Miyu, in both clothing taste and form, his personality is the same, having not changed. Jacob's new body is about 6' even, toned and lithe, with a swimmer's physique. His face has an almost unearthly beauty, with light green hair, red eyes, and earrings in his left ear. He wears a large hooded black cloak, with a white mask to cover his face. Jacob has all the physical abilities of someone with a demon-like body, meaning he is faster than most of humanity at large, he can fly at a fairly fast clip, his nails are now razor sharp, he has an accelerated healing factor, and he has a few Alter abilities on top of it all. He can summon a scythe at will, and can control black fire hotter than lava. Weaknesses include being unable to go onto holy ground, a weakness to magic in any form, blessed weapons doing insane amounts of damage to him, and he can't take a lot of punishment. On that coin however, you have to hit him first to do any damage.

Dennis- The Paper Master of the group. One would ask, what is a paper master? Well, in short, a paper master has complete and total control of paper. Index cards become capable of stopping bullets and slicing through steel. Dennis can create avatars out of paper that follow his commands. He is physically strong enough to shatter concrete, and is very agile. However, paper is flammable, and will burn. Also, Dennis cannot manipulate wet paper. He stands at 6 foot even, wears a combination of a dark shirt, boots, black slacks, and a leather trenchcoat with three external buckles. His eyes are a light brown, and he has a round face.

Zack- about the only normal person in the group. He does not have super human strength, nor does he have tons of firepower or ingrained abilities. He stands at 5 foot 11 inches, is rail thin, and has a long face. He keeps his black hair short, and likes to wear a pair of worn jeans, a pair of equally worn sneakers, a plain white shirt, and a hooded sweat shirt. About the only things that Zack has going for him are this: he can dodge damn near anything, even at point blank range, sort of like Vash from Trigun. Second, and more importantly, he can use the science of Alchemy. This science uses the laws of equal exchange, meaning to create something, something else of equal value must be sacrificed, and must be of the same state, living and living, non-living and non-living. Also, in order to use Alchemy, one must draw transmutation circles, however there are a few things that can past this. One is to use a pre-drawn circle. Another is to have something inscribed with transmutation circles and focus through that. This is how Zack does his Alchemy. He has two bracers, each connected to two full-gloves. On each bracer and glove combination, there are two transmutation circles inscribed, one on the bracer portion, one on the glove. Each circle is different, one circle each for Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. His gloves are made of a special material that allows him to create a spark by snapping his fingers. By transmuting the air into it's base parts, he can summon great sheets of flame or gouts of water almost by will. Zach also has a sub-space back pocket, where he keeps a lot of stuff, sort of like Matt, except no guns. Warning- Zack is a complete pervert, and will go to any lengths to grope and or otherwise make himself known to the female population, sort of like Miroku from Inuyasha, except no monk abilities.

Circle of thorns by Matthew MacCormack

Disclaimer: Any character or ability from anime featured here is copyrighted by their respective owners, with the exception of my character and the characters representing my friends. I own them, and if you want to use them, ask me first! All guns featured in this story really exist, and I don't own them, well most of them. The companies who build them do. I'm poor, so don't sue me! If something is wrong with my story, please tell me. Objective criticism is accepted, but flames will be put on the firing range and shot in several non-vital places until they die a painful and messy death.

"" denotes speech.

'' denotes thoughts

( ) denotes author comments and rants.

_Italics denote attacks_

A bright light, the feeling of floating, wind whipping by his trenchcoat clad body, he opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't. "Oh God, who did I piss off to deserve this," the man asked as the ground was approaching fast, and he had no parachute. Suddenly the ground was upon him, as all he could do to protect anyone below him was to scream,"Get the fuck out of the way!"

He landed with the force of an explosion, the ground underneath him cratering and throwing up huge amounts of dust. Now normally, when a human body hits the ground with that amount of force behind it, said body would be liquefied, but this is not the case, as our hero of this story (and my personal character) got up with nary a scratch on him. His hazel eyes looked at the size of the crater he had made at impact, then he looked at his body, which was how he remembered it to be, aside from the more pronounced musculature, the heavy black trenchcoat that was currently covered in concrete dust, and his hands, which were more callused than he remembered.

Filing this in the back of his head, he picked a direction to walk, as it was night in a suburban district, in which he had no clue where the hell it was. Walking along, away from his inopportune landing site, he was thinking of the last few hours he could remember before his sudden appearance at, where ever here was. Suddenly it clicked, he had been at home planning to write his story for to break into the genre, so to speak. He had felt an odd feeling of displacement, as if he were somewhere else in spirit, if not body. Then, he had looked up to see a bright light, as if heaven had said it was his time to come home, then him landing here, in what looked like one of the suburbs of Japan, if he could remember his research for a failed trip to this country.

Odd, he could read the Kanji as if it were English, but he just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Maybe it was that God had given him a mission, maybe he was lying in a hospital in a coma, or maybe..."Maybe I should get my head out of my ass and start asking questions, most importantly, where here is, and are there any places nearby that have vacancy. Jeez, I land here and I'm already melancholy. Stupid blasted.."

Any other ranting was cut off as a shrill scream pierced the night close to the position of the man. Throwing away any thoughts on is own safety, he dashed along, the scenery a blur at the speeds he was going, till he happened on the site the scram originated from. Standing there, were one large and vaguely female demon, bat-like wings spread for intimidation factor, and nine girls, each clad in what looked like a stylized school fuku with skirts at the edge of decency, being so short, multiple colors abound. One of these girls, whom had a twin-odango hairstyle that ended in long ponytales and was wearing a multi-colored fuku, was spouting some bullshit that Matt, which was the hero's name, could only vaguely hear. All he heard was," In the name.. Moon...Peace...Dusted, Youma.." and some other crap that meant no meaning to Matt.

Suddenly it all clicked in his head, who these people were, what they had in store for the planet, and what he was going to do. Softly talking to himself, he wondered," How in the name of the Lord God Almighty did I get into Sailor Moon? More importantly, how do I get them to NOT kill me or start that abomination, Crystal Tokyo?" The demon started to attack and there was no time for reflection. As the senshi started to call out their attack names, Matt's hand reached into his coat, like a well trained reflex, grasped something far too massive to be contained in a pocket and brought out a huge gleaming revolver with the letters 500 S&W Magnum stamped on the side. Going on automatic, he aimed and fired in a smooth motion, the recoil of the weapon barley even bucking his aim. A .50 caliber slug traveled, entered the demon's head and reduced it to hash easily, as if a watermelon had been hit by a cannon. All nine girls were stunned at the level of violence that had been done to the youma, and wondering where the shot came from. If you were to look inside their heads at that point at time, you would most likely see: Who? What? Where? When? How? Why? Is this a threat to Crystal Tokyo? Why couldn't I foresee that happening?(Of course that last thought was from Pluto.) The sound of their panicked breathing was the only thing heard for what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only about five seconds.

Chapter 2

Slowly, each sailor suited warrior of love and justice heard the sound of heavy boots walking behind them, and as one, they each turned. Standing about twenty feet away from their little group was a man, about 5'11", wearing a heavy-looking black trenchcoat, heavy black boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a red shirt with some writing on it. His rich, mahogany brown hair ruffled slightly in an almost non-existent breeze, and in his right hand held a large gun. Shaking out of their collective stupor, the multi-colored one named Sailor Moon started to wind up for one of those speeches that tend to last for a few hours when the man's left hand was suddenly raised, forestalling any speech.

" My name is...""You are a threat to the sanctity of Crystal Tokyo!"said the green haired Sailor Pluto. Sailor Uranus looked ready to launch a W_orld Shaking_ at the dark-haired young man, but Pluto beat her to the punch. With a whisper of _Dead Scream_, a orb of purple energy rocketed out from her out-stretched staff and out toward Matt. Coolly lifting an eyebrow, he simply raised his revolver and fired, all within the span of a half-second. A ball of fire erupted out of the end of the barrel, and a single, very large bullet was streaking on an impact course with Pluto's magical attack. Said blast impacted against the blessed silver hollow-point,and was totally negated when the slug punched through to hit Pluto where her heart would normally be located. Due to the nature of the senshi uniform, which acted like over-glorified magical body armor, the woman was not killed instantly, but was knocked back by the kinetic energy of the bullet. She could only gasp and moan as she could feel a welt the size of a bowling ball appeared underneath the uniform, along with what was, hopefully, a few cracked or broken ribs.

The others looked at the gun, then at Pluto, then the gun again. Sailor Mars shrilly pronounces some thing about guns being illegal and he should be arrested. Most of the inner senshi looked like they were ready to join Mars' ranting or ready to throw up at the sheer damage that one bullet from the gun Matt held. If they had been out of their senshi uniforms... Uranus for one was not ready to listen to anything the trenchcoat wearing gunman had to say and started to attack. With a metallic scraping sound, her talisman, the Space Sword, a rather idiotic looking scimitar, appeared in the open hand of Uranus, and with a charge, she ran with all the magically enhanced speed she possessed. Matt calmly looked at his charging assailant, gaged her reaction speed, and his big gun discharged once more, this time at the charging Uranus. The slug unerringly found where her heart would be, and like a bad rerun, she was knocked down and out of the fight, her sword falling from limp fingers to impact the pavement. Her lover, Neptune, was shocked that she could fall so easily to a single shot from a handgun. After all, they had survived explosions, beatings, hits strong enough to rend steel, and they got up almost immediately. What she didn't know was that while the uniform was almost impossible to penetrate by a non-magical attack, the sheer force behind the projectile was not neutralized or absorbed as most other attacks were.

Idly spinning the large revolver as if it were made of plastic, the young man in dark clothing was wondering why and how this was going to end. Smiling softly to himself, he had an appropriate course of action available to him. He put away the gun to who knows where, turned and said, "Later." Then, he simply walked off the scene of the fighting, leaving seven scared girls and two in extreme agony.

Chapter 3

Whistling a cheerful little diddy, Matt was in very good spirits: he had just taken out two of the most powerful senshi with a single shot apiece and lived to tell about it. "Now to find that hotel or apartment," the gunman exclaimed. Looking left and right, he soon spotted a well lit hotel and went inside, only to be greeted by a slightly overweight manager. "Looking for a room?"he questioned. "Well why else would I be here?"Matt shot back. "We have one vacancy, however, it is the imperial suite and is most likely far out of your price range." the manager said with a condescending sneer. "How much is the room?" asked a slightly angry Matt. " 2 million yen a night." the manager looked with glaring eyes. Reaching into one of his folded space constructs, Matt withdrew a very large wad of bills. "This should be enough for the whole month at your prices,"Matt said triumphantly. Bug-eyed, the manager could only nod his head and hand him the key. "It's..Room...201..second floor.." the manager said in a very weak voice. Matt nodded, snatched the key from the limp hands of the manager, whose name he did not want to know, and swiftly went to his room. Finding the room, he proceeded to enter and found a absolutely huge room, with a closet the size of most normal rooms, a whirlpool spa, a shower and bath that could seat seven people comfortably, and a four poster bed with crisp white silk sheets. Smiling to himself, he could only strip himself, crawl in the bed, and fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Waking up to the bright sunlight streaming through the windows, Matt smiled softly to himself. He had waken up feeling refreshed and ready to face the new challenge of surviving with the sailor senshi gunning after him, trying to get back home, and finishing his final year of high-school. Getting up and putting on his clothing, he decided to explore the district of Jubaan and hopefully find the senshi in their civilian forms. If he did find them, he would try to talk, and if that didn't work, then a proper show of force would be appropriate to convince them that he wasn't the next threat of the week. Pocketing his hotel room key and walking into the crowded streets, he hoped today that something would go right for him.

Quickly locating the school, for that was the only place not battle-scarred by the fights between the senshi and the youma that seemed to appear just in Jubaan, he located the Principle's office and proceeded inside. Registering himself as a high-school student was easy, because the school didn't seem to care much where he came from. The only things they really asked him to do was fill out a questionnaire on why he came to this high school, his name, and if he had a semi-permanent address to send anything that is needed by the school. He was welcomed to Jubaan high school with a minimum of fanfare, as if this happened every week. He was rushed off to one of the classes as school had just started to be introduced to his new homeroom. The sensei, (who I can't remember the name of.. can someone help me please?) announced in a loud voice to quiet any more chatting this instance or be forced to hold buckets in the hall, introduced the gunman to the class. "We have a new student today, who as lived in America until just recently, joining our class . Please come in, young man." she said in a normal tone of voice. Walking slowly, as to let the class hear his heavy boots hit the floor, he entered with a quiet opining of the door. He walked to the front, turned to the majority of the class and introduced himself." My name is Matthew MacCormack, and like our sensei said, I have lived in America until unfortunate circumstances forced me to come here. Any questions?" he said rather quietly. One of the more, shall we say, lusty, females asked, "You have a girlfriend yet?" with no small amount of equal parts wonderment at him being American and sheer hunger. Blushing profusely, he answered in a voice that was even more quiet that the one he used before to address the class, "No I don't have a girlfriend. I just haven't found the right one for me." "All right, enough questions, MacCormack-san, find a seat." the sensei said, quelling any more embarrassing questions.

Finding a seat by one of the windows, Matt heard small snippets of conversation, he zoned out and just looked out the window. Hearing the bell ring for lunch, he got up, walked outside the building, found a tree, and propped himself up against the bark to think of his plans. He had not seen any of the senshi in his classes. His plan was not going well, and did not seem to be able to continue. Backup-plan: glean information from the students and find where the senshi live. Just in case... Well, it didn't matter.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as the morning.

Chapter 4

Leaving the school, Matt picked a direction and started walking. About a half hour later, after several unsuccessful attempts to find any and all information on the way back to the hotel, he gave up, and his stomach rumbled. Blushing slightly, he decided to find some food, and fairly quickly. Spying a café, he went in, ordered his meal, and calmly waited. As his food was set on the table, he tipped the waitress most generously, and would have started to eat, if not for the uncontrolled speeding demon that demolished the area around him, along with the table that his soon-to-been-eaten meal was resting. Sighing at the inevitable, he got up, walked out the large hole that the demon-turned-projectile had created, and saw the five inner Senshi and Saturn, who was along for the ride. His right eye was developing a twitch and a small, sickly smile was plastered on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the incompetent Senshi of the five inner planets and Saturn. I just had my meal ruined because of you people, and I would like an explanation." "We don't need to explain to you, demon!" an angry Sailor Jupiter said. Sailor Moon looked like she was torn in a decision, and Saturn was looking at him with something in her eyes, fear, maybe, could it be respect, or something deeper? Matt's eyes had gone cold and hard, like staring into some sort of hard, hazel jewel.

A roar was heard from behind the gunman, and the demon that had flown through the window and ruined his meal was awake. It approached eight feet, holding a large scythe in one crooked, fleshless hand, a look of rage in its nonexistent eyes.( Its an eight foot tall Grim Reaper, okay?) Reaching into his coat, Matt extracted instead of a S&W 500 magnum, a Springfield SOCOM 16. Raising the weapon to his shoulder, he sighted the target and let three .308 rounds fly, all within a span of a second and a half. Two rounds found their way into the demon's chest, while the third shattered the thing's skull into millions of fragments. With no way to be kept on the material plane, the demon did that whole fade-into-dust routine. Turning in a tight circle with his weapon snug against his chest, Matt glared at the five inners, each showing fear and some anger at his promptness. He then turned to Saturn, his gaze softened. "Each of you have the potential to do great things, and yet, you wish to create a flawed utopia? Why would you do something that dooms humanity at the most fundamental level? Why would you let the world fall silent just to cater to your pride?" Matt asked with a heated voice. Each of the inner's could not look at him in the face, instead just looking at the ground. Saturn on the other hand looked at the gunman as if she were drowning and he was the life preserver. With small steps and tear filled eyes she approached, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing softly into his chest. He did the best he could do to comfort the distraught girl, hugging her close with his free arm, smoothing her hair and whispering soft words into her ears. The inner Senshi looked shocked, that Saturn had gone to him crying, that she had not been shot, and that he was trying to comfort her.

However, watching just a few yards away were the other three Sailor Senshi, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, each looking at Matt with glares hot enough to melt steel. "If he does anything to her..." Sailor Uranus said with real heat in her voice. Neptune silently agreed with her lover, never letting up her glare for a second. Pluto was looking at the scene, all the while plotting ways to permanently remove the gunman from the equation so that Crystal Tokyo would rise. He was the only thing in the way! "Let's go. He must be destroyed so that our future is secured." Pluto whispered quietly to her companions. Each of the three plotting sailors charged their attacks, leapt forward out of concealment, and with shouts of _Dead Scream_, _World Shaking_, and _Deep Submerge_, the mana that had been charged were loosed at the gunman and his hanger-on.

Seeing that the three attacks were going to impact and he had no way to disrupt them, he turned and shielded Saturn with his own broad frame, dropping his rifle to hold her closer. The energy from the attacks was mostly absorbed by Matt's bulletproof trenchcoat, but his back was badly burned from what did get through. Looking at the scene were the five inner Senshi, all with shocked looks on their faces, not only did the 'enemy' shield Saturn from the attacks, he had done so without a thought about his own personal safety. "Why?" A voice asked from Matt's arms. Looking at his face with tear streaked eyes, Saturn asked again, "Why?" Smiling softly at her, Matt answered, " It was the right thing to do. If I had moved, you would have been hit. I couldn't let that happen. Innocence like yours must be protected." His arms drooped, his whole body going limp, and he fell to the ground next to her, still smiling.

Chapter 5

The inner Senshi rushed over, looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and awe. Mercury knelt down to see if he was alright. "He's just unconscious," Mercury said with a relieved sigh. "What the Hell?" Exclaimed Mars. Mercury looked over to where she was pointing, and her eyes slowly bugged-out. "It's.. not.. possible.." she said fearfully. The reason for her clipped sentence and Mars' yell were that the third degree burns on Matt's back were healing at a visible rate before their very scared eyes. "If he keeps healing at this rate, he'll have no signs of anything happening in an hour." Mercury said slowly. Saturn was still looking at him with eyes that expressed sorrow, hope, and, dare I say it, love.

The clicking of three pairs of high heels were heard walking toward the group surrounding the wounded gunman. "He must be destroyed for the future!" The green haired Senshi of Time exclaimed. All three, the transformed Hakura Ten'do, Michiru Kaiho, and Setsuna Meiou, glared at the fallen hero, but also at the others, the inners, and the transformed Hotaru Tomoe. This was evenly matched glare for glare by Hotaru, and the rest of the Senshi. Ami Mizuno, who is Mercury while in Senshi mode, calmly explained while glaring herself, "Why should a person who saved Saturn's life from some demon's attacks die?" Setsuna glared right back, "He is a threat, a being from outside our universe, whom I can't affect or see with the Time Gates, and because of that, he is the biggest threat to Crystal Tokyo!" Makoto Kino, the Senshi of Jupiter, hissed through clenched teeth, " He is an ally, he killed two youma that we were fighting for over an hour each, the damn things were pelted with our strongest attacks and they brushed them off as if you would a gnat! He did nothing to earn your animosity and probably dosn't even want to be here!" "Still he must die for the future. Don't you see, if he is allowed to live, his presence will cause irreparable harm to Crystal Toyko! That means no Chibi-Usa, no Neo-Queen, and no peace!" Setsuna was almost at histeria at this point, as the glares had intensified and the faces of the Inners and Saturn had grown darker. "Our future is not a place of peace if we allow anyone to die for it!" Sailor Moon, or Usagi Tskino, (I think that's how her last name is spelled) had tears in her eyes and looked ready to go into one of her patented crying fits, when soft chuckling was heard, which escalated into full blown laughter. All the Senshi looked around, but it was Saturn who located the source, which was Matt. He was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes, all this while still face down on the ground.

Slowly he got up, his laughter quieting once more into deep chuckles. "Your future that you wish to create-pathetic. Your attacks- weak, with the exception of Saturn and Sailor Moon: Saturn because of who she is, the Senshi of Rebirth, Ruin, Life, and Death, Moon because of that damn crystal she has, which acts as a magical amplifier for her abilities and attacks. You three, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hakura, all don't deserve to exist. The future you Senshi were fighting for was nothing more than a pipe dream, because a utopia created by man does not exist for more than a few years at maximum. People can't live without the full set of emotions they possess, because how would you know happiness if you can't feel sorrow, or anger, or pain? How can you exist, with half of your soul locked away? How can you.." Hakura could not stand any of it any longer, the dismissal of dreams, hopes and desires, so she did the worst thing she could: she attacked Matt. But before she could even get near him, there was a sound of wind swept cloth, a flash of light and a dark shape descended from the heavens, landing directly in front of Hakura.

Chapter 6

The figure stood at 6', covered head to toe in a black hooded cloak, a white death-mask covering his face from view. Hakura looked at this grim figure, and started to shout, but was cut off by the masked figure's glare, a murderous aura so strong she could feel it even if she could not see his eyes. "Matt, please tell me why are you consorting with these -people- and I use the term loosely." Hakura was red in the face at this point, and you could almost see the steam shooting out of her ears like a kettle. "You Bastard!" She shouted. She started her attack sequence, only to be met with chuckling.

It started softly at first, like an inside joke, but it steadily grew louder until he was laughing so hard you could swear he had tears in his eyes, at least if he had that death-mask off. Unfettered, Hakura fired off one of her _World Shaking's_, but the attack met only air. The voice of the figure hissed at Hakura from behind her, " Do that again and you won't live to regret it." Turning toward Matt and the rest of the Senshi, he strode calmly to the group, as if he was invincible. But the universe in general has a way of de-throning so-called invincible people. With a cry of absolute rage, Hakura ran at the figure, fist cocked back, ready to punch the being's lights out. Turning, the figure's head was introduced to Hakura's fist, and the mask that the person was wearing was shattered, his body sent hurling back into Sailor's Mars and Jupiter. For some odd reason, Makoto had little pink hearts in her eyes while Rei had a blush on her as scarlet as her skirt. Looking at the figure, Matt's eyes widened in recognition. "Jacob? What in the name of God are you doing here? How did you get here, for fuck's sake!" Turning his red eyes at Matt, Jacob shot him a dirty look. "Matt, remember that fanfiction you were were in the process of writing?" Matt looked puzzled for a bit, but Jacob still continued on with his rant. "Dammit, don't look like that! All of us were in on it, but you were writing it! I wanted this body! You wanted enough firepower to level most countries! Zack wanted Alchemy! Dennis wanted the powers of a paper-master! Everything you were writing about, is happening!" Then, for some reason or another, ten gallons of red fruit punch drenched both Setsuna and Michiru. Every head that was non-drenched turned at them and blinked owlishly. Giggles, chuckles and full-blown laughter erupted from this turn of events. Looking up at the sky, Matt concluded that this was an Act of God, and filed it under Acts of God in his head.

Chapter 7

If you've just joined us, here's what has just happened: Jacob has warped in from God-knows-where, totally pissed of Hakura, got punched in the face, is currently a lust figure for both Makoto and Rei, and ten gallons of red fruit punch suddenly drenched Setsuna and Michiru, for some unknown reason. (he he he) Matt looked toward Jacob and yawned. "Jacob, its late, I have school tomorrow, and I would like to get out of this group with all my parts intact! Ja Ne!" And with those few words, the two friends parted, one running like the hounds of Hell were on his ass, going back to his hotel room, and the other looking confused while being cuddled by two of the Inner Senshi. Wait a minute, being cuddled? Blinking, he looked at his arms to find them being hugged by two beautiful girls, and he could only sweatdrop at the implications. Of course, on the other side of the proverbial fence, Setsuna is looking like she wants to kill something, after all, just imagine how much time it takes to clean waist length hair. Michiru is trying, rather unsuccessfully, to fend off Hakura, who is trying to clean her face with her tounge. (ewe) Hotaru (who I haven't mentioned in a while) is looking at the scene with a small smile on her face, because her sempai had saved her from lots and lots of pain. How could she repay him, thinking of the wedding with a major blush?

Of course, even slight peace like this has a tendency to be broken, and in this case, it Freaken Shattered! Hearing a small sound where there had been none before, Jacob jumped straight up in the air,easily clearing thirty feet, while a white-hot blast of energy hit both Makoto and Rei head on. Eyes widening, the rest of the Sailor Senshi cried out in alarm and distress at the friends and teammates. Coming down from his jump, Jacob looked at what had thrown the blast, and was not impressed. It was a small group of demons, each being at least seven feet tall. The majority had bulging muscles, likely shock troops. They had dusty yellow skin, arms hanging down to their knees, and one eye that held a glazed look of the terminally stupid or insane. But it was the leader that held Jacob's sway, as it's power level was easily three times greater than the yellow skinned apes. It was Jacob's size, about six feet tall, with a whip thin body, toned to look like a swimmer. What drew his eyes were the facts that the creature had cobalt blue skin, and a pair of large, vaguely dragon like wings on it's back. Luminescent red eyes glinted with intelligence, and it had an aura of malice and cruelty that far surpassed even Jacob in sheer nastiness. It looked at the Sailor Senshi, trying, unsuccessfully to wake their friend up, with a condescending sneer that reveled needle sharp teeth. Then it looked at Jacob, clad in his full body cloak, and howled, straight up in the air, the glazed looks vanishing out of the eyes of the apes, and as a group, they charged. The leader rushed toward Jacob, fists clenched and eyes burning with blood lust. Jacob merely smirked, and vanished, as if into thin air. The group stopped, while the leader looked around for it's target. Then there was a sound, like when you slice a potato with a sharp knife, a sort of soft 'shink' sound, and one of the apes fell, missing it's head. Two more sounds, one ape missing it's head, the other with it's throat torn out. The other seven start screaming, black flame covering their bodies, then silence. Jacob stepped out of the shadows, still smirking, his left hand by his side, covered with blood. The leader snarled an evil snarl, and leapt, covering the distance quickly, clawing out, but hitting nothing at all. Jacob was leaning against the wall behind the leader, looking bored out of his mind. He started speaking softly. "You know, you really need to work on your speed." He moved away from the wall, held out his right hand, and with a soft pop of displaced air, a wicked looking scythe appeared in his grasp. Moving swiftly toward the leader demon, he ran forward and bisected the demon from left shoulder to right hip. With the destruction of the leader demon, it's body along with the rest of the group faded into dust. Smiling, Jacob let loose a loud laugh, jumped up onto a nearby roof, and moved off toward the east, to where the felt Matt's energy signature.

Chapter 8

Matt woke up, his head pounding like he had been on one of those all night drinking binges. Looking around, he spotted his clothing, lying in a heap by the foot of the bed. Shaking his head, he got dressed, opened the door, and got the shock of his life.

Standing there was the Jacob in his full cloak, a new mask adorning his features. "Luke, I am your father."He said with a poor imitation of Darth Vader. "Jacob, old buddy, bullshit that is, and know this, you do." Matt replied, sounding like Yoda." Now get the fuck out my way, fore I put a cap in yo' ass!" Jacob shook his head. "You're not black, so don't say it!" Both he and Matt walked out of the hotel, looking like a pair of bad asses, until... "Aw fuck!" Matt yelled tersely. Jacob sighed."What now, oh leader?" "I forgot today is a Monday!" Jacob lifted an eyebrow at this, though you couldn't tell with the mask on. "Monday? What, do we have school or something? We're like, three dimensions over from where our home is. We don't need to go to school!" Matt snorted. "I don't now about you, but this isn't America! We are in Japan. J-A-P-A-N! The cops can and will throw you into jail, because you aren't in school. When they do that, they call your parents. We, as illegal aliens, in more ways than one, have no parents. They will check our records in the national database. Because we are not in there, we will be deported! We have no, I repeat, no records of our birth, names, death, or anything! We don't even have a library card! We, in the eyes of the political jackasses, DON'T EXIST! We cannot afford to be caught! I truly doubt that the Sailor Senshi can save the world by themselves, and when they fail, the world will end because WE WERE NOT HERE! So we will go to school!" By this point, Matt was red in the face from all the yelling he was doing. Jacob reached up, took off his mask, and shook all the liquid off from the projectile spitting. " First off, gross! You need to switch to decaf. Second, I don't think that I could stand another senior year with morons that don't know anything but how to make a bigger idiot out of themselves." Matt was looking like he needed a long drink.

After another boring day at school, in which nothing interesting happened except for the Sensei loosing her clothing to some act of a higher power, Matt and Jacob were willing to think up a plan."Matt? Do we have a plan, or are we going to save the world playing this by ear?" Matt shot a glare at him. "Of course we have a plan. We find the demons, blow them to Hell, then go home." Jacob shook his head, still covered with his mask." Oh, like that will work. Think a little. We don't know how strong the enemy is. We don't know where they are. We don't know, after the demons are destroyed, if we can go home." Matt was looking nonplussed at this. "I think the only thing we need to work about is..." At that exact moment, there was some feeling that hit the two heroes, as if something was being torn asunder, far away. Jacob looked at Matt, and shook his head." Did you just feel that?" Matt looked thoughtful." Either something was just royally fucked in the universe at large, or it was that Mexican food that I ate last night. Damn stuff always gives me gas." Jacob just cringed at the revelation, and slowly inched away from his friend

Stopping, Jacob looked forward, as if sensing something that could not be seen. Matt looked a little worried, after all, Jacob had better senses than he did."Jake, what's up? Why did you stop?" Jacob turned his head towards Matt. " Get ready. We have company!" Jacob summoned his scythe, while Matt pulled out two Glock 22 pistols, and switched out the magazines. Jacob gave a questioning look at Matt, who answered." We don't know what's coming through. If it's unarmored, like most demons are, these bullets will turn them into hash." Satisfied by the answer, they started to look around for the tear in the dimensional fabric, basically a big ass hole in mid-air. Finding none, they turned around only to be confronted by a group of about a hundred youma, or demons, or chardians, or what ever the Hell they were. They all looked like praying mantises that had grown to six feet tall, and had a nasty attitude. Jacob and Matt rushed forward, Jacob swinging his scythe around, cutting off arms, legs, and sometimes whole torsos, while Matt's guns were belching fire and smoke dropping the over-grown bugs like, well, bugs. After a few minutes, it was over, the bodies of the giant bugs reduced to so much dust in the wind. Jacob looked fine, with little or no blood or whatever they had in their bodies, on him. Matt, on the other hand, was dripping green slime from his clothing, looking disgusted." Ok, note to self: next time, when facing with giant bugs, don't use high explosive ammo. I could make a big mess. Yuck." Jacob was looking at Matt, trying to hold in his laughter, but failing. He let loose, while Matt was ready to shoot him. Matt scowled. "Ah, fuck you, Jacob." With those words, he started walking, Jacob following him, still chuckling.

Chapter 9

"Hey Matt." Matt looked at Jacob with an expression of boredom." What now Jake? Do we have to do anything else?" Jacob looked like he was bored himself. " No, not anything else, I'm just so damned bored! I wish something would happen!" Matt looked panicked after that last statement. "Jacob, NEVER say that! You just jinxed us you dumb bastard!" Jacob was looking exasperated. "What's the worst that could happen?" At that very instant, a hole between reality opened up and deposited one very large and angry demon. Looking at the abomination, Matt's right eye started twitching. "You just had to ask, didn't you?" Jacob just took his mask off and held his head in his hands. "Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?"

Across town, to the Hino shrine, the Mercury computer started beeping, interrupting another lackluster Senshi meeting. Ami, the brains of the operation, however pathetic that may be, opened up the palm sized computer, and turned white as a sheet. "There is a demon in the area, across town, but it's strange..." "Oh, who cares! Let's go kick some youma ass!" This outburst was from Hakura, of course. Ami still was white, now looking a little green around the gills. "I don't think we can win. This..Thing.. has more than five times the power of Beryl!" "How can it have five times the power of Beryl? I thought all the threats were gone once we defeated Galaxia and Chaos!" This little cry was from the shrine maiden, Rei. Setsuna, who was attending the meeting just by chance, was thinking of how to turn this situation to her advantage. "Remember those two strangers the other week? The one with the guns, and the one in the cloak? They are the cause to this." Usagi just looked unsure of this development. "Setsuna, are you sure of this? They sounded so sincere when they said that Crystal Tokyo was a bad thing." "Of course I'm right. Crystal Tokyo is the only way humanity is going to survive!" Setsuna responded coolly to the question, as if it were written in stone. Hotaru piped up at this. "The guy with the guns saved me. He jumped in front of those attacks, without any thought of his own safety, just mine." Unknown to Hotaru, the ones to launch the attacks were Setsuna, Michiru, and Hakura, however they had told her differently, that the attacks were launched by demons they had killed. Setsuna just smirked. "They still must die. They are the reason that the new youma have been appearing. They are evil. Let's go kill some demons." Usagi still had her doubts, but the Senshi of Time had never led them wrong before, so why now? Soon, nine flashes of multi-colored light blasted, and the Sailor Senshi were streaking toward the demon signature.

"What the fuck is this thing made out of?" Matt was pissed. His bullets were only giving the demon minor burns. The demon's idea of attacking involved throwing energy blasts at a rapid pace. Jacob, on the other hand, was faring better His scythe was giving the demon some serious wounds, but the fucker kept on regenerating. The Senshi were nearing the scene that the demon was last located, but all the nine could hear were the loud sound of gunshots and roaring. Finding where the sound was coming from, they moved in. Matt dropped the empty magazines from his weapons, and was going for another reload, but out of the corner of his eye, he spotted some color. The smoke from the demon's energy blasts cleared a bit, and he found himself staring at the nine Sailor Senshi, all getting ready to spout some ridiculous speech and go into a round of posing. Sailor Moon began. "We are the Sailor Senshi. For destroying something as lovely as a lawyers office..." Matt was getting angry at this point, nothing was going right for him today. First he got a rude wake up in the form of a poorly mimicked Darth Vader impersonation, then he got blamed for making a teacher's clothing disappear, then he got covered in bug guts, and to top it all off, now this demon wasn't taking him seriously." Get your collective head out of your collective ass and help!" The Senshi were looking confused at this point. "But you didn't let us finish our speech." Sailor Moon was looking ready to cry. Matt's right eye was twitching. "Kill the damn thing, then make a speech! God, I can't believe you are so dense that you can't kill the thing right off the bat!"

Meanwhile, Jacob was having some trouble. Dodging two blasts,Jacob tripped on some rubble that had been kicked up by an earlier explosion. He could see the energy attack, feel the heat it was throwing off, he knew he could not survive this, even with his regeneration. Bracing himself, Jacob prepared himself for the end.

But the end was not forth coming, because just then, a clap was heard, and in between the attack and Jacob, a solid wall sprang up, as if by magic. Jacob heard the explosion, but felt no heat, no pain, no death. Looking up, he looked at a stone wall, easily three feet thick, coming up from the ground? Looking to the sides, he found his savior. "Zach?" There, palms on the ground, was Zach. He stood five foot, eleven inches, and was rail thin. The gloves he had on his hands crackled with electricity, but two symbols glittered on the surface. He was dressed in a pair of worn jeans, a pair of worn sneakers, a hooded sweat shirt, and a white shirt peeking underneath." Zach, what are you doing here? Not that I mind the save from certain death, but how and why?" "MATT!" Zack barked, and he was looking pissed. "You're cutting into my nap time with this crap! Now explain what is going on here!" Preparing for what might be a long battle, Zach cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, getting the kinks out. He smiled as he spoke." Let's get this party started, shall we? Wait a minute, we're missing someone, but who? No matter, Onward to Battle! He he, always wanted to say that!" Just then, he noticed the scantily clad Sailor Senshi, and was having some very lustful thoughts. 'Today must be my lucky day!' Jacob, noticing the disturbing gleam in his friend's eyes and knowing all to well his mannerisms, ran to his side and slapped him silly without a second thought. Jacob just looked tired. "Don't even TRY it, Zach. You'll only get hurt." Zack looked miserable, a few crocodile tears springing up from his eyes. "And this doesn't? All I want to do is enjoy the bounty of loveliness before I shuffle off the coil of life!" Jacob just sweatdropped. "Than may have worked, if you were short, wrinkled like a prune, and old. However, you are not, so don't try." Zach just swore snapped his fingers and looked around. "Ah well, it was worth a try."

Chapter 10

After finally breaking off the yelling match, Matt just looked around, and spotted the solid wall of stone. "Just what the hell is going on?" On the other side of the wall, the demon was looking confused. In it's walnut sized brain, it could not find the food. Let it not be said that while power is great, it does not necessarily guarantee intelligence. Seeing a wall, the demon just went up to it, sniffed a few times, and started hammering away with fists about the size of a human head. Spider web cracks were starting to form on the other side, testament to the strength of the demon. "Zach, Jacob, a little help here? We have a very pissed off demon coming through the wall here!" Matt was slightly panicked at this point, he had seen the destruction that thing's blasts were capable of. Jacob just appeared to one side, while Zach sauntered over. However, the Sailor Senshi had other plans. All nine of them ran in front of the three, each in a pose. "Don't worry. We, the Sailor Senshi, will protect you." Sailor Moon, for all her faults, would not let someone get hurt.

Matt was looking impressed. "Wow, if it isn't the biggest show of stupidity I've seen, in, well, ever. Don't you guys ever think about strategy? No? Well, let me spell it out. We have a demon here, capable of firing energy attacks that can wipe out chunks of city blocks. It's strength is tremendous, as illustrated here, by GOING THROUGH A FUCKING SOLID STONE WALL! This is NOT something you can gang up on and hope to kill it with a giant pink heart. Hell, if you want to go toe to toe with it that way, you will get SLAUGHTERED! Magic don't do jack shit! Physical attacks on the other hand, like, oh say a bullet, a sword, a staff, a glaive, or a scythe, work. It's speed is pathetic, almost non-existent. I've yet to see a youma with anything resembling tactical thinking. In other words, BACK THE FUCK OFF AND LET US DO OUR JOB!" The Senshi reluctantly agreed, backing off to a safe distance. Hakura was grumbling. "We could kill it. If that little piece of shit would get out of the way." Setsuna was looking cool, as always." I say that we let them fight. If they win, we know about their fighting styles and can thus defeat them when necessary. If they lose, we can kill the youma because they weakened it. We win either way."

Matt smiled in a small way, and reached behind himself. He gripped something, and out popped the biggest freakin gun the Senshi had ever seen. Hakura was looking shocked. "Shocked, Uranus? Well, most people are after finding out I have this little beauty." The rest of the Senshi just looked in amazement at the large weapon, more importantly how effortlessly Matt handled it. Jacob and Zach had sweatdrops on their heads. "Matt, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Matt smirked and laughed. "Zack, this is the Barret 'Light Fifty'. It fires 50. caliber Browning Machine Gun rounds, with an effective range of over two miles. When that youma breaks through that wall, this gun should splatter it all over the pavement. Any other questions?" Zach just shook his head. Jacob still had his sweatdrop, and the Senshi were gaping like fish. Then the demon burst through the wall, and Matt's gun roared in response. The glass in the windows of the shops around the battle zone shattered due to the pressure wave. The demon was propelled back, through a book store, and out the other side.

Matt and company chased after the demon, through the book store, but stopped when a man was seen in the carnage. He was bowed, and he looked to be... crying? Jacob approached, he being the fastest to run in case of danger, and stopped. Jacob's shoulders slumped, and he just looked, sweatdropping. "Dennis, stop crying over the books and help us kill the monster!" Dennis, who stood at least 6 foot tall, and equally broad shoulders, just sniffled. "My, my, books! Oh, the humanity! How could those do wrong? I'm going to kill whoever did this! Jacob, point me in the right direction!" Jacob just pointed out the hole to the demon, which seemed to have trouble breathing? Dennis just grabbed some books and ran toward the monster, throwing his armful at the beast. It just looked at the books, after all, could those harm it? It just batted it's arms and shattered the bindings, paper streaming out. However, the paper swirled toward Dennis, who had a look of concentration on his face. The paper streamed around his right arm and left hand, creating a lance and a tower shield. He charged forward, his shield held in front in case of attack, and lance held low to the ground. His shield buckled, and was hammered by the demon's wild swings. Dennis just stood there, waiting for the right moment. He parried one particularly wild swing, and thrust forward with the lance. The needle sharp point entered the beast's stomach, exited out the back, and pierced the ground. Dennis jumped back, leaving the monster looking like one of Vlad Tepish's victims. It still was not dead though, and knocked Dennis away. It was trying to get off the lance, moving very slowly up it, when it was hammered with sheets of black and orange fire, and a couple of hundred bullets. Guess who just joined the fight. Along for the ride were mana attacks from the Senshi, fire, lightning, ice and water, metal, time, healing, and one nasty attack from Saturn, which involved thousands of razor sharp ribbons slicing the demon. Matt was looking impressed at the display of magical firepower. "I take back what I said earlier. You kick ass!" The demon could not survive a barrage like that, and finally expired, turning to dust and leaving the paper lance sticking out of the ground.


End file.
